villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blitzwing
Blitzwing is a Decepticon warrior and one of the few Triple Changers. In most incarnations he transforms into a jet and a tank. Generation 1 In the original cartoon, Blitzwing was a treacherous soldier who tried to overthrow Megatron on a few occasions. Each time he proved to be incompetent. He is considered a great threat by the Autobots. He and Devastator at once tried to overthrow Megatron as the leaders, but then he teamed up with Megatron, Starscream, and Astro Train to defeat Devastator. In the episode Prime Target, he and Astrotrain were sent to bring in the Autobots that were captured by a British human poacher planning on capturing Optimus. Blitzwing and Astrotrain had fallen into the electrocution trap of a robot scorpion set up by the British human poacher and were locked up in chains. When they promised the British human poacher they would fight Optimus Prime, they instead tried to kill the human poacher as revenge. However, Astrotrain and Blitzwing retreated when the Autobots were freed and were trying to attack them. Blitzwing was one of the few survivors of The Transformers: The Movie, as unlike most Transformers he was not replaced. His most prominent moment in the movie was where he was in tank mode trying to kill Rodimus and Daniel Witwicky until Kup got handle of his gun, then an Insecticon fell into Blitzwing rolling him off the mountain. In the fifth part of Five Faces of Darkness, he teamed up with Rodimus to warn Galvatron not to turn on a switch that was built by the Quintessons. The Quintessons tricked Galvatron to turn on the switch which froze every Transformer in the universe. However, Spike Witwicky used Rodimus's gun to destroy the control panel that functioned the switch, remobilizing every Transformer. Rodimus, Blitzwing, and Galvatron tried to chase the Quintessons who escaped in a rocket. Galvatron threatened to kill Rodimus with his gun before Blitzwing aimed his gun at Galvatron and ordered him to leave. Galvatron claimed that Blitzwing will suffer for this unimaginably. Though being exiled on the Decepticon cause, Blitzwing is still seen in many further episodes as a background character. Transformers: Animated In Transformers Animated, he is loyal to Megatron and very powerful. He can also transform into both a jet and a tank due to an experiemtn by Blackarachnia. Unfortuneatly this caused him to have a split personality represented by three faces. One face is red with a red visor similar to his G1 face. This face, nicknamed Hothead, allows Blitzwing to control fire-based powers but is also aggressive and not very smart. Another face is blue with a mincole-like eye. In this state Blitzwing can control Ice based powers and is quite intelligent. His third face is what makes him a fan favorite. It is black except for a red "jack-o-lantern" face. It is completely insane and unpredictable. It often acts child like and cracks jokes while attacking. It has shown to be able to control both fire and ice attacs but lacks much coordination. Trivia *Blitzwing also shares the same similarities of Marv from Home Alone series. *Blitzwing's name comes from the German word Blitzkreig which is a war strategy in which one attacks suddenly with both ariel and ground forces than quickly go away and return thus confusing and exhausting the enemy. *Due to the fact that his name comes from a German word, the creators of Transformers Animated gave his Icy face a German Accent. His Hothead face has an Austrian accent. His Random face has no particular accent but has a high pitched voice. *According to the AllSpark Almanac, Blitzwing's split personality comes from him being a Triple Changer. In an experiment conducted by Blackarachnia to try to create a Triple Changer, his transformation cog was split. Not knowing how toprocess this, his body gave him three personalities to cope with the split cog. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Incompetent Category:Warlords Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Redeemed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Science Fiction Villains